


Woodchipper

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble Collection, Gen, Generation Swap, Kinda, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Gone Wrong, overprotective team 7, overprotective teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: Obligitory collection of abandoned ideas, one shots that I wasn't satisfied with posting, and other bits of writing that I'm satisfied enough with to post but not enough to give it its own fic. chapter titles should make this pretty easy to navigate; I'll try to keep tagging minimal b/c I know these types of works get kinda annoying when they get overzealous with tagging lol
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 16





	1. Naruto Oneshots 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> ok table of contents for the chapter (just ctrl+f if you wanna jump directly to something that interests you)
> 
> 1\. Kakashi thinks he's going insane but actually the gennin team he doesn't have yet just screwed up time travel so bad they all turned into animals and immediately started harassing him
> 
> 2\. Werewolf-ish Inuzuka? Thing?
> 
> 3\. Sakura time travels, happens upon Shisui's not-quite-corpse, and immediately starts planning treason
> 
> 4\. Inner Sakura but make it demonic possession
> 
> 5\. Team 8 but make it team 7
> 
> 6\. Ino asks Sakura out and is preparted for everything except for Naruto (overprotective teammate naruto, not jealous asshole naruto)
> 
> 7\. Generation-swap Sannin and meeting Hatake-sensei

**1\. Kakashi thinks he's going insane but actually the gennin team he doesn't have yet just screwed up time travel so bad they all turned into animals and immediately started harassing him**

Kakashi has known for a while that he is, probably, insane. He's made peace with it. Almost everyone he's ever know or loved died before he was 15, and his honorary position as 'ANBU' (which was meant to be an excuse for him to stalk and obsess over protecting Kushina-nee and Minato-sensei) is now a full time position that takes him into nightmare scenarios for 'the greater good'. It would probably be a weirder if he wasn't going crazy, all things considered.

So, when he unlocks the dozen deadly traps and half dozen seals that protect his home from intruders and is greeted by a bright yellow fox with blue eyes wagging its tail like an excitable pup and running around his feet in an attempt to trip him, his first thought is completely reasonable.

_Oh. Guess I'm hallucinating now._

He accepts this with perhaps a little too little fanfare, glaring at the fox with his one eye and kicking at it. After the damn thing absolutely refuses to be hit by his foot, he ignores it and continues to his kitchen-

Where he finds a pink raccoon pouring a cheese packet into a bowl of macaroni. He stops. Stares. The raccoon doesn't spare him a glance, and the fox makes an amused yipping noise. Kakashi kicks at it again, and then freezes as the kick connects.

 _the kick connects._ which means hes actually much further gone then he thought he was, or it's an actual fox with yellow (bright yellow, blonde even, like-) fur, nipping at his ankles in retaliation. There is a loud crash in his living room.

He shunshins in there, increasingly convinced that he's having a fever dream, and sees the Icha-Icha novel he's currently reading torn to pieces by a pleased looking navy blue chipmunk. On the window seal, an inky black sugar glider is watching with the most deadpan expression he's ever seen on an animal.

"Kai." He barks out, far too late. He should have checked to see if this was all a genjutsu sooner, honestly. Maybe he should see one of those therapists Gai's been suggesting, if hallucination was a more reasonable explanation then genjutsu.

Reality doesn't even shift, and he hears the fox making that yipping-laugh again. It sounds vaguely reminiscent of the Kyuubi attack only two years behind him, and he barely suppresses a flinch. Instead he lifts his headband from his sharringan eye and looks over the three animals (and then four, as the raccoon slinks into the room between his legs), scrutinizing their chakra. The four remain oddly still, as if aware and ok with what he was doing, but he didn't see anything off about them.

By their chakra, they appeared to be completely normal animals. Maybe, if he pushed it, untrained nin-animals. The Chipmunk had a weird focus of chakra in his eyes, but that was really it.

He spiked his chakra in a particular pattern, entirely unsure what to do, and waited for Tenzo to arrive. In the meantime, he kept trying to break Genjutsu, though he knew that wasn't really a possibility with his sharringan, unless there was a rouge Uchiha screwing with him.

Tenzo arrived quickly, ever reliable, and kicked the sugar glider as he came through the window. the sugar glider skittered across the floor when it landed, sitting on top of the fox's head.

"Senpai?" Tenzo intoned inquisitively, looking at the animals around the room, and Kakashi waved. He didn't know what else to do. "What are those?" He asked, waving a hand at the four animals. By now, they had grouped up in the center of his bed, cuddling together. The chipmunk kept twitching.

"I have no idea. Honestly, I just wanted to know I wasn't hallucinating." He shrugged, and Tenzo just stared at him. "The raccoon made macaroni and cheese." He offered, and Tenzo kept staring.

"Shouldn't you be more..concerned?" Tenzo hedged, and Kakashi nodded.

"Probably." He acquiesced. "I think I'm in shock, actually."

"Then you should be in a hospi-" Tenzo started, and Kakashi walked into the kitchen, ignoring the teen as he ate the macaroni and cheese. He passed out at the table, and had the distant hope that it was a hallucination after all. 

\--

**2\. Werewolf-ish Inuzuka? Thing?**

The world got kind of fuzzy around him, as he tried to process and make sense of what had happened. Iruka-sensei took them to the school nurse and dropped them off. Iruka-sensei left. He remembered the nurse looking him over, and scolding him for biting a girl that hadn't done _anything_ to fight back, and spaced out again when she started talking about how just because it was an Inuzuka's nature didn't mean he got to act so brutal.

The rest of the day passed like that, really. He shambled uncomfortably through the day, switching between being disgusted that he hurt a classmate so badly and uncomfortable in his own perfectly healed body. He didn't talk in detention or at dinner, even when Hana goaded him, and he went to bed _thinking_ and _regretting._

\--

"...I bit someone." Kiba admitted the next morning as Hana walked him to school, and she froze in place. Then he blinked, and they were at the top of a tree a few feet away from where they were.

"You _what_?" she demanded, and Kiba kept his eyes downcast. They were really high up.

"I bit someone. We were sparring, and she's a civilian-"

_"A Civilian?!"_

" _Yes,_ a civilian- so she had super thin clothing! And I wasn't thinking cause she was winning and I got mad, and I just-"

"You bit her. Like, deadass?" Hana asked, as if he would joke about it, and then shook her head as she realized how dumb her question was and continued, sadistically gleeful in the way only a sibling could be- "Oh, you're fucking dead, huh? You're 9! You didn't even tell Mom!" She cackled. "Maybe she'll finally get off my ass about biting an Uchiha- this has to be worse." She mocked, and he growled.

"It isn't funny, Hana! She's _bitten_ , and she's a _civilian!_ What am I supposed to do?!" He fretted, then frowned as the rest of her statement registered. "Wait, you bit an _Uch-_ " He started, appalled, and she cut him off.

"Well, brat, how do you _want_ me to respond to something like that?"

"I- I dunno! Like less of an _asshole_ , maybe?" He offered, and she chuckled. She heaved a weary sigh and fell silent a few minutes, before speaking up again.

"...Yeah. Yeah, fair enough. Sorry." She relented, flicking his forehead. "So. Did you tell her?"

\--

**3\. Sakura time travels, happens upon Shisui's not-quite-corpse, and immediately starts planning treason**

"Itachi...puts your eye in his crow or something, right? Yeah, because It fucked Kabuto up, I remember hearing about that. I think." She muttered, then spoke loudly, presumably talking to him again. "Hey, if your best friend were to store your eye in a crow and you wanted it back, how would you go about getting it?"

"I- Um. What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"well, if I can get your eye back I can stick it back in your head. Might even be able to remake the other one." She mused calmly, as if any of this made _any sense_.

"Wait, why would you do that for me? What's your game?"

"I'm gonna kill Danzo, duh. You seem like you'd be willing to help with that, given your....history, and the fact he's probably already ordered the extermination of your clan by Itachi's blade. And-"

"The _what_?" He screeched, shaking, and Sakura gave a huff of annoyance.

"The Uchiha Massacre. He used Itachi's...current frame of mind to convince him the only way for Sasuke to survive the Uchiha Coup is to kill all the Uchiha before it even happens. I assume that you aren't cool with that-"

"Hell _No_ I'm not _cool with my best friend killing our fucking cla-"_

 _"_ Stop Cutting Me Off. It's rude." The voice snapped, and he stopped out of shock more then obedience. "As I was saying- I assume you aren't cool with that, so I feel you'd be willing to help me stop it before it began. And, to do that, it'd be nice to have you in full working condition, so we _need_ at least one of your eyes."

\--

**4\. Inner Sakura but make it demonic possession**

"Ok, so- promise not to get mad." Inner hissed as Sakura groaned awake. She groaned a little extra upon hearing that- a perfectly valid response in advance to whatever she was about to be told, she was sure.

"I will do no such thing." She affirmed, even though Inner already knew that. " _what did you do?_ "

"Oh, so now _I_ have to have had _done_ something? What if I just had bad news? What if someone _else_ did something, and I was a victim of circumstance, huh?" She harrumphed, unreasonably offended. Sakura rolled her eyes and didn't deign her worth a response, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

And Coffee. Lots of coffee.

“As a completely hypothetical, not at all suspicious question … what do mortals eat, again?” Inner started off, not nervous but close, and Sakura almost bashed her head into the tabletop in front of her. She didn't. Her headache would doubtlessly be bad enough by the end of this conversation.

“You’ve got another one tied up in the basement, haven’t you?”

\--

**5\. Team 8 but make it team 7**

"What the _hell_ is taking this guy so long?" Kiba groaned, and the room remained silent, save the buzzing of insects behind him. "Like, seriously," He continued, undisturbed by the lack of response from the other two kids in the room. He was most comfortable talking into silences, really- it's not like dogs were very good conversationalists, and he didn't really talk to anyone else. "He had to have known in advance- waaay in advance, right? Is he dead? Ya know, I heard a rumor that if your Jonnin sensei dies then the Hokage has to teach you until they find a replacement." He rambled with a conspiritorial look.

"U-Umm...." A timid voice spoke before he could go on, and he perked up with interest. He turned his head to the Hyuuga that sat a few seats down from him. She was looking resolutely at her feet as she spoke. "I- I don't th-think that's-" She started, shakey, before going beat red and clearing her throat. "That- that d-d-doesn't sound, uh. True." She mumbled. By the time she was done talking, even his extremely sensetive ears could barely hear her.

"I'd have to agree with Hyuuga-chan here." The third voice piped in from over his shoulder, buzzing almost quieted. "Why? Because Hokage-sama is a very busy man. There is a very low chance that he'd offer his time to any group of _gennin_ that didn't get a Sensei. It is more likely that our Sensei would be replaced, or perhaps our team would be disbanded until further notice." The Aburame heir contemplated, and Kiba frowned at the idea.

They'd only been a team for, like, a few hours, and they hadn't done anything together yet, but the thought of being 'disbanded' rubbed him the wrong way. Even if they were pretty weird and quiet, he honestly couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be on a team with. Hinata-chan was the only girl in the _school_ that wasn't loud and annoying, and Shino was....Shino. They weren't close, or anything, but somehow they always stuck together. It'd be plain _weird_ to do be in a group without Shino.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." He said confidently. "We haven't even done anything yet! They can't just get rid of us cause some dumb Jonnin lost track of their calendar."

"They can. Or, more specifically, the Hokage can." Shino corrects, tilting his head. "That seems fairly obvious. Where is your confusion coming from?"

"It's not right! We gotta, like, prove ourselves first! Go out with a bang, at least!" 

\--

**6\. Ino asks Sakura out and is preparted for everything except for Naruto (overprotective teammate naruto, not jealous asshole naruto)**

Ino was _prepared,_ goddammit. She was sure she knew what she was getting into: She wouldn't have asked Sakura out otherwise. She had thought it over a hundred times and she was sure she was prepared for _anything._

She mentally prepared herself to shrug off the murderous glares, aura, and comments of Sasuke. She was more then ready to jump through the hoops and mind games and tests Kakashi-san and Yamato-san would put her through before he even considered giving his blessing. She knew about the constant surveillance Sai would have her under, citing the standard protocol for a husband was to make sure she didn't get hurt, as if marriage protocol mattered when they were both gay as fuck. She was even expecting a shovel talk from Tsunade-sama herself.

However, through all of her planning, she overlooked one crucial detail. One man that she didn't even register as a threat, between all of his work and his relentlessly sunny disposition. It was something she'd come to berate herself for.

Afterall, she had grown up in a village filled to the brim with the boy's petty vengeance, and she was somehow in his circle of most precious people. She should have never forgotten how unpredictable, dangerous, and flat out _terrifying_ Naruto Uzumaki could be when he put his mind to it.

\--

**7\. Generation-swap Sannin and meeting Hatake-sensei**

Tsunade Senju is six years old when she graduates. Her parents are dead and she's the Heir to the Senju, and she lives alone in her vast estate. Her brother, _the second to last Senju_ , was shuffled into an orphanage because she isn't legally an adult until she graduates. She knows she's painting a target on her back, graduating as young as the 'hatake brat' she hears so much about, in peace time no less, but she'd much rather it be her then her infant brother that's targeted.

Orochimaru is six years old when he graduates. His parents are dead and he's the sole inheritor of their knowledge and research. He throws himself into theirs studies, hungry for knowledge and distraction, until it just doesn't make sense for him to be in the Academy anymore. He's given the graduation test by the Hokage's right hand himself, and he feels both honored and wary when he receives a creepy smile and passes with flying colors.

Jiraiya is six years old when he graduates. His parents are dead, or at least he likes to think so. He never got the chance to meet them and doubts he'll ever know who they are, and it's easier to believe they died then to believe that they left him on purpose. He fights for attention and takes lessons from the nice ladies and men in the Akasen that let him hole up in a spare room as long as he runs errands for them. He doesn't even register that it's unusual how young he is when he graduates. He's pulled aside into a class all by himself to take a test, and he's so excited by being the sole focus of a teacher that he tries his best. For once, his best is good enough.

The first time the three of them really meet is when they walk into the team-assignment room and realize how much _bigger_ everyone in the room is. They sit next to each other for solidarity's sake, even though all three of them are fully confident that they could individually take down any of the preteens if it came down to it.

They don't bother to speak to each other until an hour has passed and they're the only ones left in the room, and Jiraiya's attention seeking nature presents itself.

"Hey blondie," The child speaks up, poking the girl beside him. He immediately forgets what he was going to say when he meets her beautiful brown eyes. Instead of whatever question he would have asked, he blurts "Wow, you're pretty." and then blinks and tries to give a charming smile, though his obvious nervousness throws it off. Tsunade opened her mouth to respond, only for the pale boy between the two of them scoffed. Jiraiya smirked. "Hey, don't get pouty, I think you're pretty too." he teased with a laugh.

To Jiraya's luck, the door creaked open before either of his teammates had the chance to decide to act on the death glares they were shooting him. A grey haired man walked in with a slouch.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jiraiya yelled, making the pale boy beside him hiss at with the loud noise. Tsunade punched him on the head for the sudden sound, and he crumpled to the floor for an entire minute before he was back up and yelling at his new sensei, this time wisely backing away from his teammates.

"My first impression of you...." The Jonnin finally spoke, automatically silencing the gennin, "Is that you're a bunch of brats. Meet me on the roof." He demanded, and Shunshinned away.

The three of them looked at each other smugly and copied the hand sign, determined to impress and outdo one another as they appeared behind the man on the roof. Then they started bickering, because each of them were convinced that the others shouldn't have been able to do the Shunshin so young, despite all three of them being the same age. Kakashi heaved a sigh and pulled out their files, henged to look like one of Sakura-Nee's raunchy romance novels.

The last Senju, a mad scientist in the making, and the first budding seal-master since Uzushiogakure was destroyed and Naruto-nii disappeared. He knew it was a pointless prayer to make given the curse of team seven, but he prayed to the Sage that they wouldn't be too much of a handful.

That, and that he'd be able to get swift vengeance on Rin for winning the coin toss to _not_ get saddled with a team of brats.


	2. Sander Sides Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, outing myself as an sander-sides fan-
> 
> so I've got like. Personal hangups with writing rpf, so I'm never gonna use these ideas lmao. So have fun!
> 
> Featuring:  
> -dark sides dynamic semi-analysis  
> -trying to turn Sander Sides into, like, an actual magic system or something?

**-dark sides dynamic semi-analysis**

sander sides "The Others" Family Fic! AU where "The Others" were regulated to their own side of the mindscape instinctually, and didn't grow up cohabbiting with the "Main" sides like in _Closest Friend_. Shennanigains, angst, general misunderstanding. Virgil is the oldest by a few weeks, Deceit came along to propose lying as a stratagy to lessen his concerns and make life easier for thomas. They have a very complicated relationship.

Deceit kind of hates Paranoia because Paranoia is the side with the most influence over Thomas, so anything Paranoia is _really insistent_ on vetoing doesn't happen, which means a lot of Deceits plans are shot down. Paranoia kinda hates Deceit because Deceit causes so many fukin problems, and gives him more things to catastraphize about. And then it's hell when they're mad at each other, because Deceit knows exactly how to break Paranoia down by dumping nearly impossible what if's and exagerating their likelyhood, pushing and pushing and pushing until Paranoia _cracks_ but Paranoia knows exactly how to break Deceit, tweaking the snakes emotions until he can't even lie and convince himself that he isn't at least a little self concious about his scales and he's so _scared_ of fading into nothing because Thomas rarely lies so what if he just stops?? Anyway, their Big Fights are _always_ messy and usually end with Thomas having horrible nightmares.

But, on the other side, they really only have each other. They're straight up scared of the light sides; They've convinced themselves and in turn each other that the Main sides won't even give them a chance and it's really best if they stay helping in the shadows. They understand each other; Virgil can always tell Deceit's truths from his lies, and Deceit always knows just what to say to keep Virgil from freaking out. They keep each other sane and, when they aren't at each other's throats, happy. They spy on the light sides and plan out contingincies for Thomas and meticulously lay out paranoid pathalogical internalized lies together, and they love watching conspiricy theory things. Whenever the shows start to freak Virgil out, Deceit distracts him by coming up with an even crazier theory, ala 'you still beleive in the moon??' until Paranoia laughs so much that he forgets what he was worried about,in the first place.

So yeah. Complicated.

And then they're, like, 8, and Remus appears with a tale of Imagination _splitting in two_ , how fucking terrifying is that?? Virgil has a panic attack then and there at the very thought and Deceit shows Remus around the Subconscious and giving him the few rules him and Virgil had bothered to set, getting the uncanny feeling that Remus has no intention of following a single fucking one.

The three of them are an absolute trash family, like a funhouse mirror of the light sides. You've still got the witty mother, dramatic son, and emotional father. Except here Remus is the only one that isn't emotionally repressed, Virgil is only really a father as far as him being the one that punishes Remus for stepping too far out of line, and Deceit is, like, a Janet Drake wine mom.

The power dynamics are a little wonky; Virgil is the most powerful when it comes down to it, but Deceit can manipulate him about 60% of the time and Remus terrifies him. Deceit is the smartest and can usually get people to listen to him, but Virgil's paranoid distrust and Remus's lack of fucks often intervene with his plans. Remus is the scariest one, but Virgil can still kick his ass and Deceit can exploit his pride and twin-rivalry to get what he wants. Really, it's less a structured family dynamic and more three brothers acting like they're on a reality TV show and/or the hunger games, depending on the day.

\--

**trying to turn Sander Sides into, like, an actual magic system or something?**

_**Sides start forming in the early stages of childhood, around the time one ages into kindergarten. sides are often confused with emotions, but this is simply false information. While it is true that some sides are attached primarily to an emotion, they encompass much more then that. Each side is a facet of their manifester's personality. This means they are hosts onto themselves, developing their own likes, dislikes, fears, interests, etc. that, when combined and filtered, make up one whole person (their manifester). -"Discoveries and Musings on the Science of Sides" by '-Sanders-'** _

//

Patton was formed first, barely a week into Kindergarten. Thomas was at recess when he spotted a little girl crying. Suddenly, he felt really warm, like he was encompassed in a loving hug, and a voice whispered in her head: _~Comfort her!~_

Thomas did as told, not stopping to question the weird voice just yet. The girl was sad! She needed help! He approached to ask what was wrong, but was shooed away by a teacher who insisted that she was in trouble for not being on time to school, so she didn't get a recess.

 _+What? But she's crying!+_ The voice cried out again, sounding close to tears himself. _~But...we should listen to the teachers...~_ He continued, and Thomas walked sadly away from the little girl. He wasn't able to enjoy his recess, too sad about the little girl, until the voice perked up, bubbling with warmth and making Thomas smile. _~Oh! Go pick her flowers and give them to her when we get back to class! She won't be in trouble any more then, so you can give them to her!~_ The voice enthused, and Thomas felt better at the thought. He nodded and did just that, approaching her in line back to class with dandelions and dirty hands.

She smiled, and the new presence inside of Thomas _glowed_.

//

*Logan forms shortly after, nagging Patton for distracting Thomas from class because Thomas hasn't learned _anything_ since Patton showed up. Patton apologizes t Thomas and Thomas starts doing better in class.-

//

#Virgil forms a month later, when Thomas finds a spider in the boys Bathroom and Patton screams. He's summoned by the pure jolt of fear, and makes Thomas run away before the small beast kills him.

//

=Silvia forms after that, when they're working on a project and Thomas gets, like, SUPER inspired out of absolutely nowhere and he gets an A. Logan immediately approves of him and then takes it back, like, .5 seconds later when he asks if Jesus can swim on land or smth

//

^Dee forms a year or two later, when Thomas gets his first crush and the mindscape is thrown into utter disarray. He forms while thomas is asleep, coming together right besides Virgil and out of sight of the other Sides, who are trying to ignore how dark it's getting while they argue over what to do. Dee whispers to Virgil that there's a very simple way to subvert this problem, at least for now- convince Thomas he's straight. the thought of lying that much makes Virgil shake, but it's far more bearable then when he thought they'd have to come out. He gives Dee the Go Ahead, and the other three sides fall silent as they stare in Horror at the new side, first scale shimmering on his face, Virgil slumped against a wall and watching from behind him and stopping them from interfering.

//

+-Roman and Remus form in, like, 7th grade? middle school. Thomas starts to realize that his imagination is 'bad' and splits them in two, as per cannon. They share a room for a while.

//

"The Others": Morality and Deceit, newly fledged out from Empathy and Imitation as Thomas is in, like, Junior/Senior year of college. Morality believes that Deceit, Paranoia, and Morbidity are everything that's 'wrong' with Thomas, the ones making his life miserable. Roman and Logan back him up, and the three "Others" are pushed back to the 'subconscious'. It really isn't malicious or anything: just misguided. Paranoia is holding Thomas back from getting and doing things he wants, and without him Thomas would be happier. Deceit is compromising Thomas's Morals, and without him Thomas is a 'good person'. Remus. Exists the way he is. Nuff said.

//

Virgil and Dee are stuck together like glue, these days. They were close before, but now they're all they really have left in the mindscape; Remus really isn't like them. The three of them stick together in general, but Virgil and Dee are Thomas's Survival Instincts. Their sole purpose is to keep Thomas alive and breathing, whether the 'Main' sides like it or not. Remus is just discarded and swarming thoughts; he doesn't contribute to Thomas's survival inherently, just his creative expression (In theory. Thomas never really utilizes him).

Sides:

*Logan (Curiosity-Knowledge-Logic):

~Patton (Hope-Empathy-Morality):

#Virgil (Caution-Vigilance-Paranoia-Anxiety):

-Remus (Morbidity): 'dark creativity'

+Roman (Creativity):

=Silvia (Imagination-Remus/Roman):

^Dee (Exaggeration-imitation-deceit):

_ $ % > < ; : / \

-someone says 'suggestio falsi'

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh back from when I was just getting into BNHA and trying 2 get a feel for the characters. u can just SEE the Naruto Vibes leaking sdnfsdj

Maybe it was a bit cliched, but Bakugo and Midoriya were like the Sun and the Moon.

Bakugo was, for lack of a better word, _hot_. He was passionate and vigorous and _explosive_ , in every meaning of the word. He was bold and brash, incapable of subtly and unwilling to try for it. Always ready for his next fight so he could bruise and bleed and _burn_ , so he could _win,_ until he ended up where he always belonged- above everyone, looking over them and keeping them alive whether they wanted him or not.

Midoriya, on the other hand, was frigid. He was set in his ways, frozen on the only path he accepted. He was cold and calculating, always seeming sure of what would happen next, 7 steps ahead with more context then he should logically have. He was shy, trying to take refuge in the night, but still so _bright_ because Bakugo inspired him to grit his teeth, harden his stance, and barrel towards the impossible, but he shed light through the void anyway as _quirkless_ and _hopeless_ became synonyms. He didn't provide life, but he provided _support_ , made sure people could push forward even in unending darkness, making sure the world was in working order. He was on the front lines of conflict, surface riddled with scars that he got as proof of his unreasonable protectiveness. Fundamentally, though, he was _kind_ , he was deceptively easy to talk to, and people found comfort him his cold.

....Huh.

Maybe...Maybe it was a bit cliched, but Izuku and Katsuki were like the Sun and the Moon.

Izuku was, for lack of a better word, _warm_. He was sunshine reincarnated, smiles blinding and bright, bright enough to bear the darkness of the world, and people just felt more _alive_ by being in his presence. He was bold and brash, incapable of subtlety and not seeing the point in it. Always ready for his next fight because he couldn't afford not to be, because there would always be another one, always be someone to protect and help and _save_ , so he would carry on until he was at the top, smiling down at everyone who put their faith in him and keeping them safe.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was _cool_. 


End file.
